Lei Thi O from Disney's Frozen (Sindarin cover by Lindir o Imladris)
by Lasgalendil
Summary: The entirely unnecessary inevitable Sindarin songfic cover of "Let it Go", with my sincerest apologies.
1. 2nd & 3rd Chorus

_Leithio, leithio!_

_Im thlein sui i-hûl ah i-venel_

_Adlego, adlego!_

_Ú-dirathog i-nîr nîn!_

_Sí benion in, ah erdarthathon_

_Tolo, alagos!_

_i-Chelch gîn ú-drasta nin_.

.

_Leithio, leithio_

_A eriathon sui i-aur vreithol_

_Adlego, adlego,_

_i-thlaes dínen sí linnol._

_Sí erdarthon nu Anor glân_

_Tolo, alagos!_

_i-Chelch gîn ú-drasta nin_.

* * *

AN: This is what happens when you discover both infinitives _leithia_- and _adlegi-_ (to loose, to let loose, to release from bondage) sound a whole hell of a lot like 'let it go' in their imperative forms_ leithio_ and _adlego_. Here are the second and third choruses. You're welcome, internet.

**Literal English translation:**

Let it go, let it go!

I am free as the wind and the sky

Let it go, let it go!

You will not see my weeping!

Here I set myself, alone I will stay

Come, storm!

Your cold doesn't trouble me.

...

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the breaking day

Let it go, let it go

The silent child now is singing. [there's no good way to translate 'that perfect girl is gone']

Here I stand alone under the bright sun

Come, storm!

Your cold doesn't trouble me.

...

**Even more literal translation:**

Let [it] go, let [it] go!

I-am free as the-wind and the-sky

Let [it] go, let [it] go!

Not-see-will-you the-weeping mine!

Here set-I myself, and stay-will-I

Come, storm!

The-cold yours not-bothers me.

...

Let [it] go, let [it] go!

And rise-will-I like the-daylight breaking

Let [it] go, let [it] go!

the-child silent now [is] singing.

Here stand-I under-the sun bright

Come, storm!

The-cold yours not-bothers me.

...

**No one is this effing literal translation:**

_Leithia-(v: inf) becomes leitho (v: imp) _"Let [it] go"

_Im: (pron: first person singular subjective emphatic) _"I am"

_Lhein: (adj) mutates to *thlein as it directly follows its subject _"free"

_Sui: (prep/conj) _"as/like"

_i: (adj: singular) _"the"

_Hûl: (n: singular) mutates to *chûl as it directly follows 'the' _"wind"

_a: (conj) becomes ah as it directly precedes a vowel _"and"

_Menel: (n: singular) mutates to *venel as it directly proceeds 'the' _"heavens/sky"

_Adlegi-(v: inf) becomes adlego (v:imp) _"Let [it] go"

_Û: (adj/adv) becomes ú- when prefixed to verb _"ill, bad, no, not (negates verb)"

_Tiro-(v: inf) becomes tirathog (v: future second person singular informal) mutates to *dirathog as it directly follows negation _"you will see"

_Nîr: (n: singular) _"weeping, tears"

_Nîn: (pron: first person singular possessive) "my, mine"_

_Sí: (adv) "Here/now"_

_Penia-(v:inf) becomes penion (v: present first person singular) mutates to *benion as it directly follows adverb _"I set/I fix"

_a: (conj) becomes ah as it directly precedes a vowel_ "and"

_In: (pron: reflexive singular/plural) _"myself"

_Er-(prefix) _"alone"

_Dartha-(v: inf) becomes darthathon (v: future first person singular) "_I will stay/I will remain"

_[?]Teli-/tol-(v: inf) becomes √tolo (v: imp) _"come"

_Alagos: (n: singular) _"storm"

_Helch: (n: singular) mutates to *chelch as it directly follows 'the' _"cold"

_Cîn: (pron: second person singular informal possessive; adj) mutates to *gîn as it directly follows the noun_ "your, yours"

_Trasta-(v: inf) becomes trasta (v: present third person singular) mutates to *drasta as it directly follows negation_ "troubles, bothers"

_Nin: (pron: first person singular objective)_ "me"

...

_Leithia-(v: inf) becomes leitho (v: imp) _"Let [it] go"

_A: (conj) "and"_

_Eria-(v: inf) becomes eriathon (v: future first person singular) "I will rise"_

_Sui: (prep/conj) _"as/like"

_Aur: (n: singular)_ "day, daylight"

_Breitha-(v: inf) becomes breithol (adj: present active participle) mutates to *vreithol as it directly follows a its noun_ "breaking out suddenly"

_Adlegi-(v: inf) becomes adlego (v:imp) _"Let [it] go"

_Lhaes: (n: singular) mutates to *thlaes as it follows 'the' _"child"

_[?] Tínen/Dínen: (adj) if form tínen is correct, would still mutate to *dínen for all usages as adjectives follow nouns in Sindarin grammar _"silent"

_Sí: (adv_) "Here/now"

_Linna-(v: inf) becomes linnol (adj: present active participle) _"singing"

_Sí: (adv) _"Here/now"

_Er-(prefix) _"alone"

_Dartha-(v: inf) becomes darthon (v: present first person singular) "_I stay/I remain"

_Nuin: (prep) _"under the"

_Arnor: (n: singular) _"sun"

Glân: (adj) "bright, shining white"

_[?]Teli-/tol-(v: inf) becomes √tolo (v: imp) _"come"

_Alagos: (n: singular) _"storm"

_Helch: (n: singular) mutates to *chelch as it directly follows 'the' _"cold"

_Cîn: (pron: second person singular informal possessive; adj) mutates to *gîn as it directly follows the noun_ "your, yours"

_Trasta-(v: inf) becomes trasta (v: present third person singular) mutates to *drasta as it directly follows negation_ "troubles, bothers"

_Nin: (pron: first person singular objective)_ "me"

**Sources:**

**1) Hiswelókë's Sindarin-English Dictionary: "Strict" Sindarin & Noldorin Alphabetical and Analogical Dictionaries.**

**2) Thorsten Renk's **_**Pedin Edhellen, a Sindarin-Course,**_** Version 3.05 (July 21****st****, 2010)**


	2. 1st Chorus

_Leithio, leithio!_

_Sí avon nedh'ared han_

_Adlego, adlego_

_Avon dangened _

_i-phith bain ú-charnar nin_

_Tolo, alagos!_

_i-Chelch gîn ú-drasta nin_.

* * *

**Literal English Translation:**

Let it go, let it go!

Now I won't hold it inside

Let it go, let it go!

I won't look back

No words can wound me

Come, storm!

Your cold doesn't bother me.

**Even more literal translation:**

Let [it] go, let [it] go,

Now will-not-I inside-hold it

Let [it] go, let [it] go,

Will-not-I behind-look

The-words all not-wound me

Come, storm!

Your cold doesn't bother me

**No one is this effing literal translation:**

_Leithia-(v: inf) becomes leitho (v: imp) _"Let [it] go"

_Sí: (adv) _"Here/now"

_Av-(v: inf) becomes avon (V: present first person singular) _"I will not"

_Nedh-(prefix) _"inside"

_Gar-(v: inf) becomes gared (n: gerund) mutates to *'ares as it follows prefix _"hold"

___Adlegi-(v: inf) becomes adlego (v:imp) _"Let [it] go"

___Av-(v: inf) becomes avon (v: present first person singular) _"I will not"

_Dan-(prefix) "back-"_

_Cen-(v: inf) becomes cened (n: gerund) mutates to *gened as it follows prefix "look"_

_i: (adj: singular) becomes in(adj: plural) mutates to *i-ph as it directly precedes 'p' _"the"

_Peth: (n: singular) becomes pith (n: plural) nutates to *phith as it directly follows 'in'_ "Word"

_Pen: (adj: singular) becomes pain (adj: plural) mutates to *bain because it directly follows its noun_ "all"

_Û: (adj/adv) becomes *ú- when prefixed to verb _"ill, bad, no, not (negates verb)"

_Harna-(v:inf) becomes harna (v: present personless singular) becomes harnar (present personless plural) mutates to *charnar as it directly follows negation_ "wound"

___Nin: (pron: first person singular objective)_ "me"

_[?]Teli-/tol-(v: inf) becomes √tolo (v: imp) _"come"

_Alagos: (n: singular) _"storm"

_Helch: (n: singular) mutates to *chelch as it directly follows 'the' _"cold"

_Cîn: (pron: second person singular informal possessive; adj) mutates to *gîn as it directly follows the noun_ "your, yours"

_Trasta-(v: inf) becomes trasta (v: present third person singular) mutates to *drasta as it directly follows negation_ "troubles, bothers"

_Nin: (pron: first person singular objective)_ "me"

**Sources:**

**1) Hiswelókë's Sindarin-English Dictionary: "Strict" Sindarin & Noldorin Alphabetical and Analogical Dictionaries.**

**2) Thorsten Renk's **_**Pedin Edhellen, a Sindarin-Course,**_** Version 3.05 (July 21****st****, 2010)**

**3) The wonderful advice of Tolkien scholar and linguist dreamingfifi, whose 'realelvishDOTnet' is a tremendous resource for any fan fiction writer or hobbyist translator. **


End file.
